


wrong in the dark

by sarcasticfluentry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Magnus crashes Alec's wedding and Lydia is attacked, the Institute goes on lockdown. Magnus stays the night in Alec's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [wrong in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802231) by [Martynax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax)
  * Translation into Русский available: [wrong in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148114) by [rootofallevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil)



> SO HOW 'BOUT THAT MALEC
> 
> thought i'd get this out before tomorrow's season finale. a little more plot and a little less porn than last time but still a lot of porn. Not intended to be in the same altered canon verse as pro bono but rather to be a continuation of 1x12.  
> title is from war of hearts.  
> here's my [tumblr](http://povverbottoms.tumblr.com), come talk to me about shadowhunters! <3
> 
> enjoy!

“Good news, I know where the book is; bad news, it’s with Camille. Raphael has her buried in the basement of the Hotel DuMort.”

Hearing Magnus say Camille’s name causes jealousy to surge through Alec’s whole body. By the _Angel,_ he’s felt more emotions today alone than he did in the first eighteen years of his life combined.

Before Magnus can continue talking, or Alec can do something stupid like kiss him again - his lips are still tingling - there’s a crackling sound and then his mother’s voice, magically amplified, booms through the whole Institute.

“Everyone on the premises needs to report to the main hall immediately.” She sounds grave; Alec’s stomach drops. What’s happened? “As of right now, the New York Institute is on lockdown. No one enters or leaves. Again, report to the main hall immediately.”

“What’s going on?” Clary asks immediately.

It’s a testament to Alec’s good mood that he doesn’t say anything snarky. Instead, he shifts closer to Magnus and waits for Jace to patiently say, “I guess we’ll have to go to the main hall to find out.”

The four of them walk there as a group. Alec keeps glancing over at Magnus because - shit, because now that he’s allowing himself to actually, truly _notice_ the other man, he keeps finding new things to draw him further in.

Like his _lips._ Alec touches his own lips, feeling weightless and stupid as he remembers the feeling of Magnus’ mouth against his own.

“Alec, watch it,” Jace says suddenly, and Alec snaps out of his own stupor to realize that he’s been stepping on his parabatai’s heels and, as of a second ago, literally just ran into him.

Magnus smiles at him, radiant, and places a hand on his lower back. Even through his tux, the touch makes Alec’s whole body light up. “It’s alright, friends. I’ll be responsible for this one.”

Jace snorts, but he sounds happy, so Alec doesn’t feel guilty at all.

Even though he should definitely be worrying why the Institute’s going on lockdown, Alec floats the rest of the way to the main hall, pressing close to Magnus and anchored to the earth by the hand on his back.

In the hall, almost everyone’s still in formal wear from the wedding - Alec’s mind is preparing to berate him, he can already hear his mother’s voice: _“You_ organized _your own_ wedding and inconvenienced a lot of important people on _your_ behalf, and then you threw it all away and brought even more _shame_ on this family…” - but then he sees Lydia, sitting down and changed out of her wedding dress, sipping on a glass of water as one of their healers tends to a nasty gash on her forehead.

Alec breaks from the group and hurries over to her, multiple sources of guilt welling over inside him. “Lydia, what happened?”

Lydia sighs tiredly, and her lower lip trembles. Next to her, Alec’s mother is rubbing her back. “Someone - attacked me, when I was getting ready to - leave.”

“To _leave_?” Alec repeats stupidly.

“Honestly, Alec, you didn’t expect her to _stay_ after that stunt you just pulled in front of all her associates, did you?” Maryse hisses. Alec feels awful, like he’s been doused in cold water. “The point is, she was getting ready to go back to the Clave, and someone assaulted her when she removed the Mortal Cup from its safe in preparation to travel with it.”

Alec gasps.

“I wasn’t strong enough,” Lydia says, sounding miserable.

“Lydia, it’s not your fault,” Alec says immediately. “Mom - Magnus can put up a perimeter, maybe whoever took it is still inside the institute.”

Maryse’s lip curls. “Yes, I’m sure the warlock is very talented.”

“It’s a solid plan,” Lydia puts in as Alec glares at his mother. “Saying the Institute’s on lockdown and actually _putting_ it on complete magical lockdown are two different things, and whoever has the Cup’s not going to listen politely to directions.”

“This is assuming that Downworlder isn’t _working_ with whoever took the Cup,” says Maryse.

Alec digs his nails into his own palm to avoid lashing out. He’s kept such a tight control over his outward emotional presentation since he was a teenager that, now that he’s finally had a taste of what it feels like to really express himself, he’s having trouble holding back. “Magnus has been with me since the wedding, he wouldn’t-”

 _“Please,_ Alec, tell us more about how-”

“I’m just saying we can trust him,” Alec cuts her off, gritting his teeth. “I promise.”

His mother stares at him, a hard edge to her gaze. “First your sister and now you. I’m so disappointed in you, Alec.”

Alec stares down at the floor, swallowing hard as angry tears threaten to make an appearance. Even _knowing_ that he’s done what’s best for him, that he’s finally done something to make _himself_ happy, isn’t enough to stop the shame that crawls through him at his mother’s words.

“Maryse,” Lydia cuts in, “Magnus Bane has assisted the Institute multiple times over the past couple of weeks and helped strengthen our wards after that Forsaken got in. I think he could really help us right now.”

“And every second we waste is another second the Cup runs the chance of getting into Valentine’s hands,” Alec adds thickly, still staring intently at the floor.

After several seconds of silence, during which Alec tries desperately not to cry, his mother agrees. Alec turns around and books it back to Magnus like there are demons pursuing him as Maryse calls the room to order and starts filling everyone in on the situation.

“You need to - would you be able to make it so that no one can travel in or out of the Institute?” Alec asks him, blinking the burning tears away. “Someone attacked Lydia and took the Cup, but odds are they’re still here.”

He clearly doesn’t need to ask twice - Magnus looks so spooked at the idea of the Cup falling into the wrong hands that he grabs Alec’s wrist without a word and leads him into the hallway.

“Is Lydia going to be okay?” is the first thing Magnus asks.

Alec smiles a little despite himself. He knows Magnus tries to act superior and detached most of the time - most people buy it because, after all, he’s immortal - but Alec knows better. Deep down Magnus really cares about people he knows, much more than he’d ever admit.

“Seems like she’ll be fine,” Alec tells him. “Whoever jumped her was after the Cup, not her.”

Magnus nods. “You know, after the day I’ve just had I would like _nothing_ more than to whisk both of us back to my apartment for-”

“We’re already on super thin ice with my mom, Magnus, please,” Alec pleads. “I think she was saying something about setting up beds in the main hall but you can - you can sleep with me.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow.

“In my room, in my room,” Alec amends hastily, heat staining his cheeks as his eyes are drawn to Magnus’ lips again.

“Of course,” says Magnus. His lips curve into a smile; Alec’s mouth suddenly feels very dry.

Magnus shoos him away, then, and he proceeds to perform several extremely complicated rituals that look _exhausting._ Blue, rune-like shapes glow in the air around them before vanishing slowly, over and over. Alec watches him with sweaty palms and wonders if it’s weird to get turned on at such a powerful display of magic.

It’s weird in general, actually - Alec still feels jittery and nervous around Magnus even though the warlock has made it _very_ clear that he returns his feelings. Probably because requited love is brand-new territory for Alec and he has no idea what the hell he’s doing.

“Maybe you should take a break,” he offers quietly when Magnus takes a few steps back and sags against the wall, looking pale.

“No, I’m all done,” Magnus says with a weak smile. He pushes his hair out of his face. “I just - I was just thinking that would have been a lot easier with R-Ragnor helping me. Silly me.”

His voice catches on Ragnor’s name, and that’s when Alec remembers - _shit,_ he hasn’t said _anything_ about what Jace told him yesterday, the visit to Ragnor Fell’s house that went very, very badly. Alec hasn’t offered Magnus _any_ comfort at _all_ about it. Actually, he’s pretty much done the opposite, up until he made out with him for like half a minute in front of all of his relatives.

“Magnus,” he says quickly, moving toward him and putting a tentative hand on his arm. “Jace told me what happened, and I - if there’s anything you need, whatever I can do - I’m so sorry-”

Magnus’ eyebrows draw together, and for a moment Alec’s afraid he’s said the wrong thing, because he looks _confused._ But then Magnus tips his head forward and rests against Alec’s chest, draws in a long, shaky breath and exhales.

Alec’s afraid to move, afraid to breathe. Magnus’ hair smells so good and looks so soft that he wants to run his fingers through it, but that’s not really a comforting gesture for someone who’s grieving, is it?

After only a handful of seconds, though, Magnus takes in another deep breath and straightens back up, his eyes shining. There’s a single teardrop sliding down his cheek, and Alec thumbs it off without thinking, like that could help at all. Like that could take away any of his pain.

“He would have liked you,” Magnus says roughly. He clears his throat. “After, perhaps, a brief adjustment period.”

Alec barks out a laugh and Magnus’ mouth curves up in a small smile. “Not if his first impression was the wedding.”

Now it’s Magnus’ turn to laugh, even though he still sounds a little choked up. “That’s quite true.”

He glances over Alec’s shoulder and smiles, a little private grin; Alec turns around, but no one’s there.

“Anyway, the best thing you can do is to smile as much as possible for the next twenty-four hours,” Magnus says, straightening Alec’s bowtie and glancing up at him through long, damp eyelashes. “I’ve found your happiness to be quite infectious.”

“I can - I can do that,” Alec says quickly. He can feel his mouth curving up just from looking into Magnus’ eyes. And then at his lips. Oh, his lips. “Yeah, I can do that. Definitely. Did you, um - did you say you were all done? With the wards?”

Magnus steps back from him, clearing his throat again and squaring his shoulders. “Yes. No one should be able to travel in or out of here, physically or otherwise.”

“Right, I was just asking because then I can go tell my mom,” says Alec, “and then we could - well.”

Magnus smirks. “It is your wedding night, after all.”

Alec sucks in a surprised breath, inhales a little bit of saliva, and doubles over in a coughing fit in the middle of the hallway as he tries to back away and gesture that he’s going to go talk to his mother. He makes his escape, face burning, as Magnus looks on smugly.

Back in the main hall, Jace and Izzy are talking with Clary and Simon in hushed tones while Alec’s parents are coordinating with four different advisors at the same time. Alec approaches them cautiously, waits for Hodge to say his piece on making questioning non-residents of the Institute a priority before he politely cuts in and tells his mother that Magnus has strengthened the wards.

“That’s good to hear,” Maryse says, much less anger in her voice than there had been earlier. Now she just sounds tired. “You should go to sleep, Alec, and make sure to lock your door before you do. I don’t like the idea of my children running about the Institute while there’s a traitor among us. Actually, that goes for all of you, come here.” She gestures to the group standing near them, who all shuffle over hesitantly, even the vampire. “I want all of you to go to your rooms and stay there.”

“Mom-” Izzy starts.

“This isn’t negotiable,” says Maryse. “You’ll be safest there.”

“We should be out here helping you,” Jace insists. Alec, even though he’s emotionally and physically exhausted, has to agree. “Come on, the Cup’s missing and there’s so much work to do-”

“As the head of the Institute, I agree, but I’m also your mother,” Maryse sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I might not be happy with some of you but _you_ three are still my children, _you_ would cause a war over broken Accords if any harm came to you here, and _you_ cause trouble wherever you go.”

“Hey!” Clary protests.

Alec disguises his laugh as a sneeze.

“Isabelle, I’m placing Clarissa in your charge for the night. If anything goes wrong…” Maryse trails off, leaving the threat unsaid but still making herself explicitly clear.

Izzy gulps. “Right.” She glances at Clary, eyes pleading.

“Now go, all of you. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

Maryse dismisses them and they slink away as a group; Alec immediately gravitates to Magnus once they’re back in the hallway.

“So we’re searching for the mole ourselves, right?” asks Clary. “I bet whoever it is is still here somewhere.”

“No,” Izzy and Alec say at the same time. Alec follows it up with, “Absolutely not.”

“What’s going on, exactly?” asks Magnus.

“Our mom wants us all to lock ourselves in our rooms and do nothing, basically,” Jace says.

Magnus raises an eyebrow and sends a tiny smirk Alec’s way.

While Alec is busy combusting inside, Izzy says, “It’s my ass on the line if either of you do anything stupid. Let’s just do what Mom says, for once. There’s plenty of powerful people here who can help out.”

“Yeah, and one of them’s a _traitor,”_ says Jace.

“Sorry to interrupt, but where exactly am I supposed to sleep if we’re all stuck here?” Simon asks.

“Shut up,” Alec and Jace say at the same time.

Simon sighs and mutters something about missing his sire.

“Listen, none of us got much sleep last night, so we’re not gonna be any good tomorrow if we don’t sleep tonight either,” Alec points out. “We can start fresh in the morning _and_ not upset our parents any more than we already have.”

“Hey, I’m the golden child right now,” Jace laughs. “I thought Izzy was gonna be in the doghouse for a while but _damn,_ Alec, way to upstage her.”

Alec glares at him but it turns into a smile before he can stop it. Magnus chuckles quietly.

“Can I at least go check that my mom’s safe before we go to bed?” Clary asks.

“That’s a good idea, actually,” says Magnus. “It might help if I went with you and cast some additional protective spells around her. That is, if you wouldn’t mind company.”

“Oh no, not at all!” Clary smiles. “I’ll go straight to your room after, Isabelle, I promise.”

“You’d better,” Izzy huffs.

As the group starts to disperse, Alec grabs Magnus’ elbow. “Um - after, if you want-”

“I’ll show him where your room is, Alec, don’t worry,” Clary smirks, dragging the warlock away. Magnus lets himself be led with a bemused glance back at Alec.

_Rude._

“You gonna carry him across the threshold?” Jace smirks.

“Shut _up.”_

“Yeah, I know one room I’m _not_ sleeping in tonight,” says Simon. “Like, you guys are beautiful and your love is inspirational, but-”

“I literally hate all of you,” Alec snaps, stalking off down the hallway before anyone can see how big his smile is.

xxx

Alec takes a quick shower when he gets back to his room, happy to get out of his stifling suit and wash the day off of him. He dries off and slips into some boxers and a t-shirt before padding back into his bedroom in a billow of steam.

“Is your _entire wardrobe_ actually black?”

Alec jumps even though he recognizes Magnus’ voice; the warlock has an absurdly easy time sneaking up on him. “What?”

“I thought your loungewear or underclothes might be less drab than your everyday attire, but it seems I was mistaken,” Magnus teases him, eyes happy.

“Black’s kind of my color,” says Alec.

 _“Mmm,_ I can _not_ argue with that,” Magnus purrs, raking his eyes up and down Alec’s body.

Alec feels like his skin tingles wherever Magnus’ gaze travels across his skin. “Did you, um... did you bring anything to sleep in?”

“I didn’t think to pack an overnight bag when I portaled to the Institute last-minute to crash your wedding, no.” Alec laughs, and Magnus continues, “But I can always summon clothing from home.”

Alec wonders what Magnus’ pajamas look like, what kind of exotic patterns they have on them. He’s excited to find out.

Magnus inhales deeply through his nose and closes his eyes, energy pulsing between his hands. After a few seconds his face pinches into a frown and he stops.

“What’s wrong?” asks Alec.

“Well, at least I know my wards work,” Magnus says dryly. “It seems I can’t summon anything from outside the Institute.” He glances over at Alec and grins. “You know, I was considering summoning my spare mattress, but it looks like now I’ll have to share your bed. And your depressing wardrobe.”

“My wardrobe isn’t depressing!” Alec stammers, trying not to think about the other part of Magnus’ sentence.

Magnus arches an eyebrow and starts to unbutton his jacket. Alec’s mouth goes dry and he quickly looks for something to do so he isn’t just standing there watching Magnus undress like a creep. He grabs his stele and starts drawing some protective runes on his bedroom door.

He steps back after about thirty seconds and surveys his handiwork.

“Good thinking.”

Alec jumps a little at how close Magnus’ voice sounds; he turns around and swallows loudly to see the warlock standing there with his shirt completely unbuttoned. His eyes can’t help but rake down Magnus’ form, taking him in, his golden skin.

“I suppose I could do a few spells myself to make this room even more secure,” Magnus offers, an edge of heat in his voice. “Practically unbreachable. Just the two of us in our own little world.”

Alec runs a hand through his hair to try and calm his excited nerves. The corner of Magnus’ mouth pulls up and by the _Angel_ he can't stop staring at his _lips-_

Unable to stop himself, Alec gravitates closer and then they're kissing again, slow and sweet. Something about Magnus sets him perpetually off-balance but now he embraces it, cupping Magnus’ face in his hands as their lips slide together. Alec lets himself be backed up until he's pressed against the door, distracted by the pillowsoft touch of Magnus’ lips.

Magnus tilts his head and nudges closer; his tongue flicks out to tease the seam of Alec’s mouth and he gasps against him. “Magnus…”

The warlock nips his bottom lip softly before pulling back and grinning. “Alexander.”

Alec thumbs over his cheekbone and licks his lips, then dives back in for another kiss. Magnus exhales harshly through his nose and grips Alec’s waist with firm hands, tugging him closer. He teases Alec with his tongue again and Alec moans this time - Magnus licks inside his mouth, gentle but insistent as Alec’s knees go weak.

Then a group of people pass by outside in the hallway, their voices carrying, and Alec and Magnus break apart, breathing hard. Now that the spell’s been broken, Alec realizes just how exhausted he is - and it must show on his face.

“It’s been quite a day, hasn’t it?” Magnus smiles. He runs a hand through Alec’s wet hair and Alec leans into his touch, hypnotized. “I’m sure I interrupted you getting ready for bed, though, so if you could just point me in the direction of a shirt to sleep in I’ll leave you to go about your routine.”

“Oh. Right.” Alec still feels a little out of it from the kiss, like all his reflexes have been slowed down, and he blinks a couple more times and drags his eyes away from Magnus’ lips so he can walk across the room and grab Magnus a spare t-shirt.

After Alec has brushed his teeth and rubbed cocoa butter on all of his rune scars, he walks out of his bathroom to find Magnus busy pulling down the covers and fluffing the pillows. His face is free of makeup, presumably by magic, and he looks _soft,_ which is never a word Alec’s thought to use to describe Magnus before. More importantly, Alec’s black shirt is practically hanging off one of his shoulders - Alec swallows hard - and it stops at the middle of Magnus’ thighs to reveal a flash of hot pink silk underneath.

Alec stops in his tracks. Magnus wearing his clothes is - he didn’t think it would _affect_ him this much.

“Oh, do you like them?” Magnus chirps, spinning around once to show off his pink boxers. “I wore them to match my hair.”

Alec tries to say yes but all that comes out is a soft sort of grunt. He shuffles closer and smells peppermint; maybe Magnus brushed his teeth using magic too.

He wonders what else Magnus can do with his magic.

Magnus makes a surprised sound when Alec kisses him again, jittery and out of control. They fall onto Alec’s bed and Alec rolls them so he’s on top, grabbing for Magnus’ hand and squeezing it tightly. Magnus is smiling against his mouth, Alec can feel it in the kiss - his whole body’s radiating happiness as he slides knowing hands down Alec’s back. Their legs are bare and tangled together, and Alec can’t get over the feeling of someone else _against_ him. He never thought he would ever be able to enjoy something like this. Especially a clever warlock with a firm chest, delicate wrists, hairy legs, and - _oh,_ with an interested bulge between his thighs pressing up against Alec’s own.

Alec gasps against him, open mouthed, and Magnus flips them over while Alec’s still reeling. Being pushed down into the bed makes his head spin faster, and Magnus licks into his mouth greedily before pulling back and snapping his fingers. The lights go out, plunging Alec’s room into darkness, and then Magnus’ lips are back on his.

Somehow, it feels five times naughtier in the dark.

“You are making it - very difficult - to go to sleep,” Magnus murmurs against him between kisses. His lips slide down Alec’s jawline and Alec keens, scrambling to get closer to him. He wonders if the burning desire in his tummy is ever going to go away now that it’s out in the open.

Alec cries out, back arching when Magnus seals his lips and sucks on his throat. “Oh my god… _Magnus…”_

“You are _so_ wound up, Alexander.”

“You're not exactly helping,” Alec points out.

He spreads his legs a little and Magnus falls in between them, making both of them moan. Before they can continue, though, Alec can't stop a yawn from escaping; he immediately claps a hand over his mouth, embarrassed. How many times has he fantasized about having a gorgeous man on top of him in bed, and now that he actually _does_ he can barely keep his eyes open. Fuck.

“Sorry,” he mumbles through his hand. He peeks one eye open to see Magnus looking at him fondly. “It's not - I'm just really tired.”

“I'm not sure, darling, perhaps I'm offended,” Magnus teases.

“But I-”

“Shh, shh, I'm kidding, I promise,” says Magnus. He strokes a hand over Alec’s face and gazes at him for a second, his own face almost unbearably soft. “We should go to sleep.”

He gently pries Alec’s hand off his mouth and dips back down for one last kiss - he seems determined to keep it slow and sweet, because when Alec tries to deepen it he backs away. Alec huffs, frustrated, but he makes a happy noise when Magnus settles next to him and grabs Alec’s arm, pulling it over him so they're spooning.

They lay quietly like that for a little while, cuddled together. But even though Alec’s brain is exhausted, his heart is beating a mile a minute because there's a _warlock in his bed._ He sighs, unable to relax, and tucks his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck and shoulder.

Magnus is so warm against him. Alec feels wired; he drags his lips over Magnus’ skin, unable to help himself.

“Mmh,” Magnus sighs. He tilts his head slightly, which feels like an invitation for Alec to continue.

Alec’s been half-hard since they fell into bed together, so he tries desperately not to rock his hips forward against Magnus’ ass as he kisses up the side of his neck. He tongues over the place where Magnus’ heartbeat is strongest, then copies what Magnus did earlier and sucks lightly on the warm skin.

“Alex _ander,”_ Magnus murmurs, a rough edge to his voice. “This does not qualify as sleeping.”

“Sorry,” says Alec. He's _not_ sorry, though, not really - every little thing he does with Magnus is new and exciting and he can’t get enough, wants to learn everything there is to know.

“You desperately need to relax,” whispers Magnus. He arches his back and Alec stutters out a breath against his neck, heat surging through him as his cock gets harder. “How about a massage?”

“A massage?” Alec repeats stupidly.

Magnus laughs quietly and turns around in Alec’s arms. His eyes are glowing in the low light and Alec’s breath catches in his throat at how beautiful he looks. “Do you have any lotion in here? Normally I prefer my jasmine oil, but that’s all the way back in my loft.”

Alec licks his lips and prays his voice doesn’t crack. “I have… cocoa butter? In my bathroom?”

“Oh, _perfect,”_ Magnus smiles, snapping his fingers once.

“Magnus, you don’t have to,” Alec stammers as Magnus rolls him onto his stomach. He’s already sinking into the pillows and relaxing into the bed, though, and he feels a warm, simmering calm settle over him as Magnus climbs over him and sits on the backs of his legs. He groans happily as Magnus’ weight presses his cock against the mattress. “Mmmnn…”

“Is it alright if I take your shirt off, sweetheart?” Magnus asks, his voice caressing Alec’s ears in the quiet room.

“Mhmm,” Alec mumbles. He hears another snap and just like that his shirt is gone; the air feels cool on his exposed skin but after only a few seconds his whole body starts to heat up as he tries to shift and feels the solid weight of Magnus’ body pinning him in place.

He gets even hotter when he realizes that all he’s wearing now are boxers. Alec makes a tiny noise and rocks his hips against the mattress, helpless - starting to get a little overwhelmed, and Magnus hasn’t even _touched_ him.

Magnus’ breathing hitches. “You’re carrying so much tension, Alexander.”

Alec rolls his shoulders and tries to settle down, anticipation bubbling inside him. He moans into the pillow at the first touch of Magnus’ smooth, sweet-smelling hands rubbing over his shoulders.

Alec feels like he’s melting into the bed, sweet agony in his muscles as Magnus’ fingers dig into sensitive places and work out knots he didn’t know he has. His cock twitches against the mattress when warmth flows through Magnus’ hands, magical and tingling inside him.

When Magnus moves his hands in broad circles and rocks his palms down, Alec grabs fistfuls of the sheets and bites the pillow.

“Don’t do that,” Magnus tuts at him. “I’m trying to help you relax, not help you destroy your bedsheets.”

“I have to - it feels too-” Alec stammers, rocking forward again. “What are you even _doing,_ anyway, I thought this was supposed to be a massage-”

“It is a massage,” says Magnus. He rubs his thumbs in slow circles.

Alec hisses and then moans again. “I’ve seen people getting - massages after - training and they never - no one ever-”

“Well I should _hope_ shadowhunters don’t do these kinds of massages in public,” Magnus purrs, circling his hips pointedly. Alec nearly chokes on his tongue when he feels the firm press of Magnus’ cock against him.

Alec had no idea that… that _sexy massages_ were even a thing. He groans loudly into the pillow and tries to relax his hands like Magnus told him to, waves of pleasure rolling through his whole body as Magnus forces more magic into his muscles and then rubs the tension away.

Time melts and pours slowly over Alec’s body like the cocoa butter Magnus is smoothing into his skin. The pillow is rapidly becoming damp between his teeth and he moans again, caught in Magnus’ spell.

“Feels so good,” he mumbles.

“I’m glad,” Magnus whispers. “Gods, you are flawless.”

Alec squirms. He doesn’t know what to do with all of the compliments Magnus is showering on him, mostly because he doesn’t feel like he _deserves_ them. He’s been - he’s been nothing but horrible to Magnus since he met him, honestly, and Magnus was gentle and enduring in return, taking everything in stride. Alec is young but he’s pretty sure he’s never going to meet anyone else like Magnus.

The guilt crushes him all of a sudden, stifling, because he doesn’t know why Magnus is still _here._

“What’s wrong?” asks Magnus, his hands slowing down. “We were making very good progress and then-”

“Magnus,” Alec gasps. He looks over his shoulder and reaches back with one of his hands, searching for reassurance. “Can you - kiss me, please, c’mere-”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, just grabs Alec’s hand and leans down, kissing him deeply. Giving, so giving. And Alec’s just taking, taking, taking.

He feels better like this, though, less on display and more a part of things, and he cranes his neck back to deepen the kiss. Magnus’ other hand is on his hip now, thumb still rubbing circles against his skin, and Alec rolls his hips back now that Magnus’ weight isn’t all on his legs.

Magnus groans against his lips - it’s fucking _exhilarating,_ Alec wants to do so much for him, starting specifically with getting his hands on the dick pressed against his ass.

“You know what else - is good for - releasing tension?” he mumbles into Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus chuckles. “I’m sure I do.”

He tongues at Alec’s earlobe at the same time his fingers slip down to tease at the waistband of Alec’s boxers. Alec _had_ a plan, he really did, but the instant he feels Magnus’ fingers against the sensitive skin of his hip, his brain shorts out and he gasps. _“Please…”_

“What do you want, Alexander?” Magnus asks.

“Anything,” says Alec. “Everything. I just - you.”

Magnus kisses him again, the smile back on his lips, before leaning up and taking his hands away entirely. Alec only has to panic for a second before his hands return to his lower back, newly slick with more lotion and teasing their way down.

“Are you sure that you-”

“Pleasepleaseplease,” Alec cuts him off, goosebumps prickling everywhere Magnus touches him.

With a snap of Magnus’ fingers Alec’s boxers are gone; he whimpers into the pillow and squirms again as Magnus scoots down his legs to give himself more access. He wonders what Magnus is going to do, if he’s going to put his fingers inside him - Alec’s done that to himself before and it felt really really good, so he can only imagine how it’ll feel if _Magnus_ does it.

“Lift your hips up a little,” Magnus tells him. His voice has gotten _rough_ and it makes Alec shiver as he does as asked. “You are-” he slides one finger down and Alec bites the pillow, fighting to keep his body still- “I’m not sure if there’s a word in the English language that can fully capture your beauty.”

“But - other languages?” Alec stammers. He’s trying to keep his head on straight but Magnus’ fingers are just _inches_ from where he really wants them.

Magnus chuckles. “Most certainly.” He murmurs something in a language Alec doesn’t know as he kneads his ass cheeks a few times before spreading him open. Alec blushes hot against the pillow and hides his face completely. He can’t remember the last time he breathed.

When a fingertip circles his hole Alec cries out, stomach swooping.

“Have you done this yourself before?” Magnus asks him, patient. Alec nods and Magnus makes a low noise. “That’s… certainly an image. Um.”

Alec preens a little bit, feeling like he has a little bit of an upper hand even though he’s fully hard, facedown and about to get fingerfucked. “I can show you sometime if you want.”

“Oh, I definitely want.” Magnus presses a fingertip inside him and Alec gasps. “Now I’m imagining you riding your own fingers on my bed. I have dark red sheets that would look _very_ striking against your skin. Mmm.”

“Oh my god,” Alec groans, drooling onto the pillow as Magnus pushes his finger all the way in. “Oh fuck-”

“It’s often more pleasurable when someone else is doing it, though,” Magnus continues. He pulls halfway out and then buries his finger back in. “Easier on the wrist… easier to hit that wonderful spot…”

Alec’s whole body jolts when Magnus curls his finger and hits his prostate on the first try, and he’s shouting a curse into the pillow before he’s even fully processed all the pleasure that comes from it. _“Magnus.”_

 _“Much_ easier,” Magnus continues, the rough edge to his voice the only sign that this is affecting him at all. It’s turning Alec on more than he’d like to admit, and his cock drips precome onto the bed once Magnus has done it a few times and stops going slowly.

It feels incredible, but the lotion doesn’t stay slick for long and it reminds Alec of the first couple of times he’d done this, in the shower with nothing to make the glide easier, before he’d discovered the wonders of personal lubricant. The burn feels so good that he can’t even complain, though - he’s about to maybe suggest that Magnus summon the lube from his bathroom, but then Magnus leans down and _licks around his finger._

 _“Magnus -_ what are you - oh _Angel,”_ Alec cries, entirely unprepared for the hot, wet contrast of Magnus’ tongue and his finger.

He’s even _more_ unprepared for when Magnus slips his finger out and _tongues inside him._

“Hhnnn,” he groans into the pillow, rolling his hips shamelessly.

Magnus hums and pushes deeper, fingers spreading Alec further apart - Alec digs his fingers into his palms so hard that it _hurts._ He wants to part his legs further, wants to push his ass up and show Magnus just how much he loves it because he’s completely past embarrassment, his mind is blank and his head is empty except for _Magnus._

Alec feels Magnus pull back, replacing his tongue with two fingers this time, and when he curls them now Alec curls in on himself and pleads for more, reaching back blindly for any part of Magnus he can grab. He ends up finding his shoulder, because Magnus has bent back over and started to trail kisses down his spine.

“Does that feel good?”

 _“Yes,”_ Alec hisses.

Magnus smiles against his skin. “Tell me, Alexander.”

What could he even _say?_ Alec’s brain isn’t working. “Fuck…”

“You want another finger?” Magnus asks, pumping his fingers in and out maddeningly. Alec nods and pushes his ass up. “But your voice is so nice and deep like this.”

He curls his fingers on _deep_ and Alec groans. “Want - more, another, _please.”_

“Mmm.” Magnus shifts closer and wedges another finger inside; it burns for a few seconds, but then he twists his fingers and pleasure sparks through Alec’s insides. “You know, sex is the oldest form of magic there is. But it never hurts to add a little something extra.”

Alec’s legs are starting to shake. Magnus is barely moving his fingers yet his cock is drooling precome, slick and warm over his own stomach - he gasps in a breath and tries not to make too much noise when Magnus grips his hip securely and starts really fucking him with his fingers.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou,” Alec babbles, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip.

“Hmm? What for?”

He loves Magnus’ voice _so much._ It’s like velvet. “Everything.”

Magnus peppers kisses down his lower back and then - it feels like he gives Alec’s asscheek a _hickey,_ or something - _fuck._ Alec wants to arch away from the slight pain but when Magnus strokes over his prostate it all turns to pleasure and he shivers, squeezes Magnus’ shoulder hard.

Then, even though Magnus’ hand is still on his hip and the fingers from his other hand are still inside him, what feels like a warm, wet hand closes around his dripping cock.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Alec gasps, his whole body quivering. _“Ohhhh,_ fuck-”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, just bites right over the bruise he left before trailing his tongue back between Alec’s cheeks and licking around his fingers. Alec squirms and swears again, sobbing into the pillow and rolling his hips against the invisible hand. He’s getting close to coming and it feels too soon, he doesn’t want this to be over, he never wants this to end-

“Magnus, I’m g- I’m so - please-”

Magnus doesn’t stop tonguing over his hole but he does send another pulse of magic through Alec’s body, swelling and sparkling inside him to let Alec know he’s there, and Alec digs his fingernails into Magnus’ shoulder so hard that he might be breaking skin. He feels like he can’t breathe, like his body doesn’t have room for anything except for Magnus’ fingers and paralyzing pleasure, and he bites the pillow desperately as he feels himself start to tip over the edge.

_“Magnus-”_

He shudders and jerks into Magnus’ magical hand, come spilling from his cock in overwhelming pulses that make stars pop behind his eyelids. Magnus holds him in place and _keeps licking around his fingers,_ prolonging everything to the point where Alec’s arms go limp and he collapses into the bed, sobbing and so happy he could float away.

He barely notices when Magnus pulls away, his whole body still tingling. _“Gods,_ you look - turn around, look at me, angel-”

Alec peeks over his shoulder, blinking away tears and shivering through a little aftershock when he sees that Magnus has his cock out and is pulling at it quickly, teeth sunk into his lower lip. He gasps, realizing that Magnus is jerking off to how he looks like this, and arches his back a little in encouragement. He still can’t quite find his voice.

Magnus’ eyes are so intense that Alec can’t look away, and when he moans and starts to come, his eyes flicker and then turn yellow, gleam cat-like in the dark, and Alec realizes with another gasp that this is what his eyes really look like, without the glamor. They’re _gorgeous._

When they’ve both come down and Alec’s completely covered in come, he gets an unexpected, intense urge to cuddle. He starts to turn onto his back and then sighs in relief when Magnus clears away all the mess with a lazy flick of his wrist.

“Magnus,” Alec says, his voice a little hoarse. He holds out his arms.

“Did you know that you’re the first shadowhunter I’ve ever known who very obviously has angel blood?” Magnus asks him, falling down into his arms.

Alec blushes. “You can’t - there’s not, like, something that makes it obvious.”

“There is with you, I’m very certain,” says Magnus, stroking a hand through his messy hair. “Especially like this.”

Alec’s face feels even hotter and he tucks his face into Magnus’ neck, all of his exhaustion finally catching up to him. “I don’t even want to _know_ what time it is.”

Magnus laughs. “At least you’ll get good sleep.”

“Mhmm,” Alec sighs, snuggling closer and closing his eyes. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to keep saying that, Alexander,” says Magnus. “Making you happy makes me happy.”

Alec hugs him tightly.

“Sleep well, my angel.”

xxx

The next morning, Jace uses his stele to undo all of Alec’s locking runes and gets quite an eyeful, but Alec is still too happy to feel anything but satisfied. No embarrassment, no shame - nothing but happiness and a face full of pink-tipped hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments or on [tumblr](povverbottoms.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)


End file.
